


The Mistake

by Beebee (tigers_bees_lillies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigers_bees_lillies/pseuds/Beebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Highschool-Science-Teacher Lilly Everett gets involved with a student after a night of drinking, chaos is sure to follow along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I just somehow wanted to write. It's about a highschool teacher and her student, but this is just the first chapter, so I'm just getting started. Smut will probably ensue at some point, but then you can just skip ahead, so have fun! :D

Shit! I wake up, and am completely awake at once. I look over at my clock and curse again. 8:26 a.m.! Of course, on the day of the seniors biology test I'm probably going to be late. I quickly get up, brush my hair and throw on some clothes appropriate for a high school science teacher, before I grab my bag and my coffee and leave for school. Lucky for me, the campus is only about fifteen minutes away from my apartment, so I make it to the parking lot just in time for the bell.  
  
I slam the car door shut and hurry to my classroom. I can already see the students milling around in front of the closed door. Even Tom, who has a habit of coming about fifteen minutes late nearly every day, is here. I sigh, and roll my eyes at the comments coming at me from every direction. “Hey Ms Everett, why are you late? Did someone keep you up last night?”, “Please tell us you forgot to bring our tests...”, “Is the test easy, our did you make it like super-hard?”, they just never shut up. I open the door and go over to my desk dumping everything on it. The students start to settle down and take out their things. “Ok guys be quiet. I'm sorry I'm late, no Toby, nobody kept me up, I just overslept.” I state, and see Toby grin. “And Tina I brought the test so don't worry.”, I add sarcastically, as I start to pass out the papers. “Ok so you'll have about sixty minutes, if you have a question come up front and see me. If you have to got to bathroom go, but not if somebody else is outside!” With that everybody starts reading and going through their pages.  
  
I look at the clock and write down the time, as to know when to stop the test. Then I start organizing my desk. I realize yet again that I carry around so much useless stuff, which makes me sigh and I vow to clean out my bag when I get home today. I sit down on my chair, have a sip of coffee and look at my students. They are a handful sometimes, but I have really grown very fond of them. There are the nerds, who are sometimes the only ones you can actually teach during class, of course sitting in the obligatory front seats. Then there's what I like to call the “wannabee gang” who are not at all prepared for a life after high school, but think they will be the hotshots of their generation. For instance Tamara, she has decent grades, but fails miserably when it comes to something like organizing a project of some sort, or meeting a deadline. Yet still she wants to be a publisher, or an event planner, as far as I'm informed.  
  
Moving on, sitting in the back are the jocks. They are among the worst students in my class, some of them only got to senior year because of their talent on the football field. But still they are endearing, and I will really miss them once they graduate... if they graduate. Then I notice Ashley, who is apparently already totally over the test. At the moment she is checking out her eyeliner in a mirror. I clear my throat and say her name, giving her a reprimanding look. Unsurprisingly enough, she rolls her eyes, puts down her mirror and stares at her paper, which has only a few lines written on it. Ashley, I sometimes feel like, has basically no interest in good grades. She is in the cool clique, her boyfriend is on the soccer team, and she was junior prom queen last year. So, to be honest, if I was her, I probably wouldn't be interested in my biology test either. I scan the classroom, and my eyes land on Freddie, who is on the cheerleading team and looks like she is watching a horror movie playing on her page. Poor Freddie, I feel for her. My class is the only science-based one she's in, and that's just because she has to be. She is one of the people that are just always completely lost in my lessons. I think I should talk to her parents about getting her a tutor at the next parent-teacher conference. Although I really hate those a lot of the time, some parents are at least a little bit understanding when it comes to their child's grade. But for most of them, it's just somehow not understandable that their 18-year-old is not a grade-A-student. Plus, my age often leads them to believe I am absolutely incompetent and have no idea what I'm doing. Apparently the fact that I have a teaching degree for which I went to college for four years, still changes nothing about me being “a child”, and “not able to handle a group of teens”. Yes, Sam's mother said exactly that to me. And it isn't even my fault that her son is 19 and still in high school, because it's my first year at this school, which means I had nothing to do with the decision to not let him graduate last year.  
  
On the other hand I do think it was the right choice. Last year, Sam was too busy getting in shape, and having a, I have to admit, very good looking body to care about his grades. But after I had a talk with him when he got an E on the first quiz, he's really been working harder to get an acceptable grade going. Right now he's sitting in the third row, and scribbling intently on his paper. I watch him for a while as he continues to concentrate. He forms this cute frown when he does so and he's sticking out his tongue again. His blonde hair is shielding his blue eyes from the sun that comes flowing into the classroom. As I catch myself starting to stare at his face and body, I shake my head and look out the window instead. I shouldn't be staring at students like that! But, on the other hand, I can't really get myself to feel guilty. I'm 22, and haven't had sex for about eight months now. Nobody in my situation could be immune to a good-looking and very mature, 19-year-old senior, who just happens to be sitting in your biology class...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that's the first chapter for you! I hope you like it, and it would mean the world to me, if you commented to tell me what you think. :) I hope you will join me next time aswell! :)


	2. Prom Thoughts

After 45 more minutes of: „Ms Everett can I go to the bathroom“, scribbling and desperate sighs of frustration, the test is finally over, and as I stack the papers into my bag, the kids start to pack up. „Hey wait a minute, what are you guys doing?“ I ask, having not said anything about them getting to leave early. „What do you mean? We’re done, Ms Everett, aren’t we?“ , “Of course, but don’t you wanna watch a movie or something?” I answer confused, what else did they have in mind? “Well” –apparently Toby has been chosen to be the bearer of bad news – “No, we we’re gonna go, like somewhere that isn’t school… We’re seniors, and that was the last test for most of us, so…”, he leaves the sentence hanging in the air, and we both know I know where he was going with it. “Oh right, okay then.”, I answer hastily und shoo them out the door after a short awkward pause. “Have fun you guys!” I shout after them as they make their way to the parking lot. “Hey Ms Everett”, I turn around and see Freddie looking at me sheepishly. “Um, I wanted to invite you to our senior prom, it’s on May 6th, so in about three weeks. And, uh, if you want you can bring someone too.” She looks at me expectantly, as my heart explodes with all of the emotions I’m feeling. I’m so proud they like me enough to invite me! But also… boyfriend? Yup, there’s absolutely no one in my life at the moment, that I’d bring to an event like this. “Oh wow! Yes I’d love to come, thanks for inviting me.”, I say smilingly, and give her shoulder a short squeeze. She gives me a big grin, says goodbye and starts running after her friends.  
  
I look after her and my face falls. How am I going to look, if I come to the prom without anyone? The thoughts in my head start spinning, and I decide to call my best friend Cayla, to vent. “Hey sweetie, what’s up?”, she greets me with her cheerful voice. “Hey girl, the kids just invited me to their senior prom, so either I’m gonna be the saddest single person there, or we need to get me a hot date for that thing.” “Ouh, I’m afraid that sounds impossible”, she replies, before starting to laugh. “ Oh come on Lilly, stop with the self-pity. You know just as well as I do, that you could get anyone.” “Yeah right, you know I’m a total mess!”, I exclaim. “ Okay, I see, we’re going drinking tonight!” “Ugh, I can’t tonight though Cayla. I literally have zero time, I need to correct the seniors science test.” “Okay, how about Saturday, then we can celebrate your 23rd on Sunday too.”, Hm, that does sound like fun, I think to myself, so I agree, and we make plans to get coffee tomorrow afternoon as well before she hangs up.  
  
Glancing at my watch I realize I still have about 30 minutes until my next lesson, so I grab my bag and coffee and head over to the teachers lounge. Once there I look around and spot Daniel Hudson, one of the English teachers, sitting on the sofa reading a book. I sit down next to him and we start talking about this years senior class. He’s really very sweet and Cayla has tried to convince me more than once to just go get him, but I think he would bore me in the long run. He’s only five years older than me, but he’s got his whole life planned out and seems like he wants his next girlfriend to be “the one” and marry him. “I do love those kids, but Toby just drives me crazy sometimes.”, he sighs, and continues with his deep voice: “I am not kidding you, but on Wednesday he actually asked me if Gatsby was “like a total Donald Trump”, and I had to explain to him that the book is set in the 1920s!” He laughs and I join in, shaking my head. He gets up and straightens his glasses, which do look good on his admittedly handsome face. ”Well, I have to get over to the ninth grade clowns, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”, he winks and starts packing his things. However, he stops at the doorframe and turns around. “Wait, isn’t your birthday coming up, also?”, I nod, hastily swallowing my gulp of coffee. “Yeah! I’m turning 23 on Sunday.” I answer, touched, he remembered. He grins and waves goodbye before disappearing out the door.  
  
After the rest of my day goes by rather uneventfully, I’m glad to get home. I throw my bag onto my bed and change into some more comfortable clothes. Because it’s so hot out, I decide to postpone my jog to the evening and start going over the tests. After about an hour I am done with the first two questions and pleasantly surprised! Seems like they do care about their grades after all. Because I am being rather productive I go to the fridge for some ice cream as a reward. I’ll burn that all off when I go running later, right? However, when I open the refrigerator door, I discover it is basically empty. Shoot! I forgot to get groceries again! I groan, debating whether I should just order pizza again tonight, or go to the supermarket. Ultimately I decide to do the mature thing and go grocery shopping, since I’m running low on everything else as well, booze, cereal, and most importantly ice cream. Still, that does not change the fact that I am lazy as hell, so I decide to just go out in the flowing patterned, cotton shorts and the plain white t-shirt I’m wearing, and not change into my jeans. Of course, in retrospect, changing would have been smarter.


End file.
